


Untouchable (Not By You)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad 40′s slang probably, Hickeys, I’m sorry I did my best with research, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Snark, bottom!Dean, events during 7x12 Time After Time, mild d/s tones, top!Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Eliot share a night together.





	Untouchable (Not By You)

**Author's Note:**

> So, while talking with @talkmagically (AKA, complaining about my torts and personal injury homework), I somehow managed to get my brain process side tracked enough to think about Dean/Eliot. And then saw that there’s not NEARLY enough fanfic on this pairing. So here. Have some smut, while I pray that the ghost of Eliot Ness doesn’t haunt my ass for writing this.

Dean felt his back collide against the door as Eliot’s thin pink lips brushed against his, tentatively, almost as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed this. Dean wanted to show him that this was  _ very much  _ allowed. He grabbed the older man by his belt loops and tugged him closer, kissing him deeply. 

Eliot groaned, pinning Dean to the wall so Dean could barely move, wedging a knee between Dean’s legs. 

“I haven’t done this in a long time,” he breathed against Dean’s lips, letting his own trail along Dean’s jaw. 

Dean tilted his head back, somewhat thankful for the pomade that kept his hair in place as he squeezed Eliot’s hips. “When was the last time you had somethin’ like this?” he asked roughly. Damn. Having sex with  _ the  _ man himself was incredible. He had the feeling Sam would be jealous. 

“Cleveland, 1938,” Eliot murmured. He shoved Dean’s jacket off of him, Dean doing the same. 

Dean closed his eyes, understanding perfectly. Canton wasn’t that far from Cleveland. And 1938 was a painful year for Ness because of- “The Torso Murders,” he whispered. 

“They teach that in 2012?” Eliot huffed against Dean’s skin in wry amusement, tinged with pain. 

Dean chuckled and worked on trying to get Eliot’s tie off of him, wanting as much skin on skin contact. “Kinda,” he admitted. “My kid brother’s a weird one. Likes to look up things like that, read about ‘em. I know ‘cause. . . well, I like your work. Kinda wished I did more law abiding things.” 

“Well,” Eliot drawled next to Dean’s ear, making the younger man shiver, “I’ll keep you in mind as an honor Untouchable.” 

Dean flushed pink and nodded. “Really?” he whispered. 

“Yes,” Eliot murmured. Suddenly, Dean’s neck felt like the tie was loosened, and Eliot’s deft fingers were undoing the buttons on Dean’s waistcoat. “You’re fallin’ behind.” 

Dean hurried to catch up and suddenly Dean’s lungs were filled with fire and passion as Eliot kissed him again, prying Dean’s mouth open with his as they continued to shove at their suits, trying to get the other undressed first without really declaring it as a race. 

Shoes were slipped out of, belts flung across the room, and Dean had to resist the urge to run his fingers through Eliot’s thick black hair as they tumbled backwards onto the bed. The bed protested at having two fully grown man topple onto it, but it held as they laid next to each other, fully naked at long last and still kissing each other, Eliot still proving that he was in charge. 

“If I tell you to do something,” Eliot breathed into Dean’s ear, “Will you do it?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean breathed. He didn’t even mean to say that, it just flew out, but from the way Eliot’s eyes darkened, he decided to keep doing it. 

“Good,” Eliot crooned, running his hand along Dean’s cheek. Dean wasn’t used to the surprisingly intimate gesture- most guys he’s slept with the past have been. . . well, wham-bam-thank you ma’am, to put it lightly. He thought about turning away from it but he didn’t, in fact he leaned into it. 

Eliot’s lips were back on his again, and Dean felt all the thoughts fly from his mind. They may be chasing a God. They may be running out of time. November 4, 1944 wasn’t going to last forever. But Dean wished it did. If only so he could have Eliot Ness in his bed forever. Everything was. . .  _ perfect.  _

“Done this before?” Eliot murmured, rocking his hips against Dean’s. 

“Few times, been a while,” Dean grunted, rocking up into Eliot.  _ Fuck. _ Eliot just might be the biggest he’s ever had. 

“Don’t move,” Eliot commanded, and Dean immediately stopped his quest for friction. 

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered, licking his lips. 

“Good,” Eliot praised. Dean felt himself flush from it, and Eliot chuckled, as if he found Dean amusing. He probably did, in all honesty. A bingo stiff who now had the  _ honor  _ of being considered an Untouchable by Eliot Ness  _ himself,  _ out of time and place, and now he was touching Eliot Ness, feeling his hero run his fingers over his body. 

“You got lube?” Dean panted. Eliot  _ knew  _ how to drive him crazy. 

Eliot cocked his head to the side, brow furrowing in confusion, before realization dawned on him. “You mean for penetration?” 

Dean nodded, groaning. 

“It’s probably nothing like what you have in the future,” Eliot admitted, slowly withdrawing, “But there is something we use here.” 

“Well, go get it!” Dean huffed. 

“Bossy, aren’t you?” Eliot smiled in amusement. “Aaahh, youth. I wish I still had some of that impatience.” 

Dean snorted. “I’m not  _ that  _ much younger than you,” he snarked, watching Eliot disappear into the bathroom. Bathroom was good- it was better than the kitchen. Dean did not want to know how well olive oil worked as lube. 

“How old are you, Dean Winchester?” Eliot asked as he returned holding a container that was actually very familiar to him. 

“Vaseline?” Dean countered. 

“So they do have this in 2012,” Eliot smiled.

“Yeah, we don’t use it as lube very much though,” Dean said. “As for age, I’m 33.” 

“Yes, you’re still young,” Eliot chuckled, crawling back onto the bed with the Vaseline. “Turn over.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said, turning over onto his stomach. Automatically, he spread his legs and tucked his knees up under him, displaying himself for the only man Al Capone could never bribe. 

Eliot groaned and ran the palms of his hands over Dean’s rear. “My God,” he murmured lowly. He removed his hands to open the jar of Vaseline and to coat his fingers in it. 

“Like what you see?” Dean asked cheekily, giving his rear a little wiggle. 

“I thought I told you to stay still?” Eliot asked, smacking Dean’s rear with the flat of his hand. 

Dean gasped and whined, curling his fingers into the bedspread. “Sorry, Sir,” he managed to say. 

“As a matter of fact, I do like what I see,” Eliot said as he pressed two fingers covered in petroleum jelly into Dean’s hole. 

Dean gasped again, moaning, pressing his face into the pillows as Eliot slowly moved his fingers inside of him. 

“I didn’t expect to see your freckles to continue down to your ass,” Eliot commented as he continued to fuck Dean open with his fingers. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Dean moaned, whining. “C’mon, Eliot.” 

“I’d order you to be quiet,” Eliot murmured, “But I like hearing your noises. So I’m not going to.” 

Dean whimpered and clung to bed sheets. Eliot Ness was going to be the death of him. Forget Leviathans, forget Kronos, Eliot fucking Ness was going to be the fucking death of him. 

It didn’t take much longer after that for Eliot to pull his fingers free from Dean’s hole and line his cock up with it. Dean whimpered, feeling Eliot slide into him almost painfully slow. The slow stretch and burn was relished, however, and Dean was near begging for Eliot to move by the time he had bottomed out. 

“Give me a moment, Dean,” Eliot whispered, hot against his ear as he laid on top of him, joined. “Not as young as you.” 

“Where I come from, 41 is the new 33,” Dean replied with a smirk. His own dick throbbed on the comforter. 

Eliot laughed softly, finally rolling his hips into Dean’s. Dean groaned and buckled down under it all, allowing Eliot to  _ take  _ and take what he needed. 

They fucked for a while, the bed creaking and shaking as Eliot fucked into Dean’s pliant, willing body. The older man trailed kisses over Dean’s body, kissing the individual scars that were planted on the skin from Dean’s most recent hunts and Dean could’ve cried from the tenderness of it all, but he didn’t, he moaned and begged, begged for release as Eliot’s cock hit his prostate over and over again at just the right angle. 

“Going to climax for me, Dean?” Eliot whispered. “Without me even touching you?” He sounded impressed. 

“Y-y-yeah,” Dean gasped, closing his eyes in need, in want. Somehow, the way the word  _ climax  _ fell off Eliot’s lips felt right. Felt  _ good. _

“Then do it,” Eliot commanded, and it was all Dean needed as he groaned and shook in Eliot’s surprisingly strong arms, spilling onto the blanket underneath. He felt Eliot’s teeth in the skin of his neck, but it felt so good, he didn’t want to tell Eliot no. Besides, it probably wasn’t going to leave a mark.

Eliot kept going for a couple more thrusts before he, too, was spilling, deep inside of Dean. 

They collapsed, laying on their sides and away from the wet spot while they caught their breath, recovered. 

“That was. . . awesome,” Dean sighed happily. 

From behind him, Eliot chuckled lazily. “That it was, Dean. That it was.” 

 

When Dean returned to 2012 and Kronos had been vanquished, Dean looked at where the God of Time once stood, before turning to face Sam and Jody. Jody had a very. . . well, Mom look on her face and her arms were crossed, while Sam’s brows were furrowed. 

“What?” he asked, turning. “Do we not like the clothes? Or the hair?” 

“No, you look very nice, Dean,” Jody said. “It’s just that you got something on your-” 

“Is that a  _ hickey? _ ” Sam finally blurted out.

Dean blinked, before heading over to the bathroom and taking a look in the mirror. 

Peaking just over his shirt collar was an unmistakable hickey. Upon seeing it, Dean started giggling. 

“Dean, who did you get laid with in  _ 1944? _ ” Sam asked. 

“Aw, man, you wouldn’t believe me, Sammy,” Dean grinned, patting Sam on the shoulder. “Aw, man. I can’t believe I met  _ Eliot Ness. _ ” 

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Really?” he asked. “Wha-what’s he like?” 

Dean looked off into the distance with a smile. “Awesome.” 

“Wait. . .” Jody started to trail off. 

“Dean, are you saying you had sex with  _ Eliot Ness _ ?” 

“I don’t kiss and tell, Sammy,” Dean said. “Man, I’m  _ starving. _ ” And with that, he walked into the kitchen. 

Sam looked at Jody, who shrugged helplessly. 

“Well,” she said. “At least he can’t get pregnant.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
